Memories by E-mail
by LittleMissGemcity
Summary: During a tough investigation McGee receives an E-mail from a mystery sender who wants him to remember something from his childhood and its not good, but what is it? This will be a McGiva story towards the end. :D
1. The E-Mail

Tim sat at his desk. He could hear Tony's computer making a small bleeping noise from across the room and Ziva's phone in which she had left on her desk was vibrating. He was hot, way too hot. His eyes darted around the room, what the hell was wrong with him, it was nothing. Tim looked back at the screen, he had received an e-mail just over an hour ago, he had been getting more and more nervous and agitated ever since.

He couldn't understand, it was just an e-mail, why was he acting like this.

"McGee...McGee?" Gibbs called from his desk, he had been watching McGee for over ten minutes and over that time he had become very flushed and fidgety, something wasn't right.

"McGee?!" The snapped him out of it, Tim looked up at his boss who was beginning to stand from behind his desk looking concerned.

"S-sorry boss" Tim looked up but didn't make eye contact.

"You okay, McGee?"

"Yeah, I just…" Tim froze when he saw the icon showing he had a new e-mail, he looked back up at his boss and then shut down all internet tabs and deleted his internet history.

"Boss, I think I need to go home early tonight" Tim kept his head down to keep the light from his eyes.

"My office, McGee" Gibbs said calmly and began to make his way over but stopped just passed Tim's desk waiting for him.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCSINCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCSNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISN CISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISN CISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCSNCISNC ISN

"Hey Ziva?" Abby whispered over to Ziva who was sitting looking very tired on the the chair behind the desk in Abby's lab.

"Yes Abby" Ziva rubbed her face but she refused to sleep, Gibbs needed her awake if something came up on the case.

"When do you think we should wake up Tony?" They both looked over to the sleeping agent over on the futon.

"I do not know, did Gibbs say anything about needing to talk to him?" Abby's pulled a face.

"No he didn't say anything, I mean he seemed pretty pissed" Ziva was about to reply when the computer made a noise.

"What is that?" Ziva questioned.

"Oh, I found a hair on the victims jacket, I wanted to know if it belongs to our mystery guy or the victim"

"And?" Ziva wanted to know, they had been looking for this guy for almost just over a week straight and they needed a break through.

"It's our mystery guy" Abby sighed; she had ran his DNA through every single data base she could think of.

"Damn it"

"We need to talk to Gibbs Ziva, I hate to admit it but I think we are gunna need help on this one"

"He will not like it" Ziva admitted.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS

"Look boss I just need some rest, I-I don't feel to good" Gibbs studied his agent.

"You sure? it came on pretty quick, McGee" Gibbs went to touch Tim's shoulder but he flinched away.

"Yeah, I…I umm, just" Tim put his hand to his head and backed up to the wall.

"Tim?" Okay this wasn't right.

"I umm… need some air" Gibbs almost immediately flipped the switch.

NCIANCIANCIANCIANCIANCIANCIA NCIANCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS N

Ziva arrived in the bullpen to find it empty, had she missed something?

She looked around; Gibbs things were all still hear. Then she noticed that McGee's computer was not on and neither was he stuff there. She was about to head back down to Abby lab when she walked in.

"Hey Ziva, where's Gibbs, McGee!" Abby said in an almost panicked fast voice.

"I do not know" Ziva just stood and looked around.#

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS

Tim stumbled outside and over to his car. He fell back on to it and took a deep breathe.

"You sure that you okay, McGee?" Gibbs was a few metres behind him.

"Yeah I just needed some air boss" Tim closed his eyes and felt the cool night breeze on his face, it was nice.

"You wanna see Duck?" Gibbs leant beside him.

"No, I think I just really need to go home. I can be back in the morning, I just don't think I'll be any use tonight" Gibbs stood and thought about it, he didn't like the idea of Tim going home like this but then again it really wouldn't help him to stay.

"Okay one night, be back here at ten thirty tomorrow morning. If you're as bad as you are now you go see Ducky. Got it?"

Tim nodded and took a long breathe.

"Got it boss" They stood there for another few minutes until Tim was ready to drive- after being offered to be taken by Gibbs at least four times.

Gibbs decided he would have to go to Ducky before catching up with Tony.

Tim sat in his car… he didn't want to but he would have to look at the next e-mail when he got home.

**Please Review xxxx :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs Went back to the bullpen, he would have gone to see Ducky but the ME had gone home for the night. He had been at work for almost two days straight and for a man of his age was starting to feel the effects of it. Gibbs stepped out the elevator to see Abby and Ziva looking at him.

"Something happen?" Gibbs asked as he walked over to his desk.

"No we came up to talk" Ziva replied. Abby was looking around, she wondered where Tim was.

"Hey, where McGee?" Abby asked.

"He'll be back in the morning" Gibbs threw the empty cup in the bin and was about to continue when he was interrupted by Abby.

"Why? What happened? Is he okay?"

"Yeah Abby he's fine, he just needs some rest" Gibbs could tell that Abby wanted to say more but she got a look From Ziva telling her that it wasn't the time to ask questions when there were other things to do.

"We came to ask if you need to talk to Tony yet?"

"Where is he?"

"He's asleep on my futon, oh and I ran the hair on the victim It belongs to our mystery guy"

"Gibbs me and Abby were talking and we think that we need help on this one"

Gibbs sighed he knew this was coming.

"Fine we will talk tomorrow morning" Abby and Ziva looked at each other.

"you want us to go home?"

"Yeah and I don't want anyone in till eight thirty unless I call them"

"But…" Abby argued.

"No, go home"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS

Tim lay on his sofa, his head fallen back and his arms slouched at his side. He was giving off a small snoring sound.

The sudden sound of knocking woke him. Tim almost jumped straight to his feet but he stopped halfway off the chair and then fell back down.

"Hey come on McGee!" It was Tony's voice.

Tim got up slowly, he had a pounding headache.

"Just a minute Tony" He said as he found his bearings and then went to the door.

"Hey there sleeping beauty" Tony said with a big cheesy grin.

"Yeah, Tony umm what time is it?" Tim said as he yawned and rubbed his eye.

"It's twelve forty five; did you sleep in your clothes?" It was more of an observation then a question. Tony pushed himself into Tim's apartment and looked around.

"I guess I did, it's weird I don't even remember getting home last night" Tim closed the door and went into his kitchen, he needed some coffee.

"yeah Gibbs said you weren't lookin to good last night" Tony leant against the counter.

"Ha I'm not even sure I remember why I…." Tim stopped mid-sentence when his head seemed to pound extra hard making him drop the cup back down on the counter and bring his hand to his head, Tony noticed and moved closer.

"You okay McGee?" Tony asked as he placed the cup back up right instead of on its side.

"Nope, I feel like I have a hangover" Tim shook the feeling and went back to making coffee.

"Well I just surprised that you know what one feels like Mcsensible" Tony smiled and so did Tim.

"Anyway the boss man says you got half an hour to get into work" Tim handed Tony a coffee and then headed to his room with his.

"Cant imagine he's happy with me being two hours late" Tim opened his wardrobe and began to take out clothes Tony just stayed near his computer.

"Not exactly, but then again you can just play the sick card. For some reason he seems worried about you"

"In what way?" Tim stepped into his bathroom and started the shower ready for when he got in.

"Well I think you kind of freaked him out McGee, I mean I wasn't there but from the little he told me you had some kind of panic attack. I think he gunna send you to Ducky when you get in"

"Well I don't think it will help, other than the headache I feel fine and I don't even remember what happened last night" Tim stepped into the shower.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCINSICNSICNSINCISNCISNCISNC ISNCI

"Ziva, you find anything?" Gibbs asked as he came back up from Abby's lab.

"Nope" Ziva wanted to say more but there was simple nothing more to say.

"Great still nothing" Gibbs turned on his computer.

"Abby didn't find anything?"

"No, everything is squeaky clean on this case"

"You seem to be taking this very well Gibbs" Ziva was thinking.

"Not well, just waiting for this guy to make a mistake"

"Well it's just you are normally more agitated by now"

"Oh I am" Ziva squinted and looked back at her computer screen, she couldn't figure Gibbs out.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS

"hey Abby, I got the samples that Ducky wanted you to test " Jimmy handed Abby a tray.

"Thanks Jimmy although I don't know what he think I'll find"

"Yeah about that, do you think you can fill me in? I mean I missed most of the case because I was on vacation with my parents and everyone just seems to think I know all the details but I don't"

"Oh, sure. You ready?" Jimmy nodded.

"okay so just over a week ago Petty officer Zack Butterwick was murdered by a mystery guy we still don't know who he is, he then went on the kill Admiral Wendel Ford, Captain Charlie Mayson, Commander Danni Sams and then last but not least lieutenants Sam Littlefair and Ellie Evans"

"Okay anything else I should know about the case?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yes, we do not have any suspects, any motive, any connection between the victims, so basically the case has gone nowhere "

"Right got it" Abby smiled her Abby smile and the Jimmy slowly turned around r=trying to take in the information he had just received from the girl who had clearly had too much Caf-Pow.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCSN CISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISN CISNCISNCISNCSNCISNCISNCISNC SNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCI SNC

Tony pulled into the NCIS parking lot, they had decided to take Tony's car as Tim didn't want to drive with his headache which seemed to come and go as it felt.

He showed their ID's and then parked his car.

Tim was lost in thought; he was trying to figure out what had happened.

His head was almost touching the window and his eyes were distant, he didn't even hear Tony telling him they were there. He just sat there as a a strange feeling came over his body, like he couldn't move. Then he remembered something….

**Hey, yeah I know there was nothing on the E-mail itself but it's because Tim doesn't remember it, but the next chapter is a flashback so it could give off some hints :D Please review xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI, sorry I took soooo long, but I will be better at updating from now on :D, anyway just so you know I have put Tim at about the age of 10 in the first part of the chapter. Xxxxx**

"psst McGee"

"Hey, Tim "

"Come on, hey McGee"

Tim looked forward to the front of the class room, trying to ignore the girl across the class room who was desperately trying to get his attention about something.

"Come on Tim it's important" She wined.

Tim sighed, got up and walked over to her desk and knelt beside it.

Alexis or Alex as she preferred, Jones had to have been Tim best friend.

She had an almost goofy look about her but it was probably just her two front teeth and that sideways smile she always seemed to have when she spoke. But it wasn't like she wasn't pretty; she was very pretty when she chose to be. Her hair was blond – not much lighter than Tim's – with natural highlights that were dark brown. She had lose curls that she always tied up in a pony tail that hung out the back of her redskins cap that she almost always had on, but there was always the odd few strands of hair that would hang down in front of her face.

But Tim's favourite thing was her eyes, they were dark blue but looked almost violet, they were beautiful.

"What is it?" Tim asked, he would never normally move in class but his teacher had been called away from the class.

"What do you think is going on?" She bent down to talk to Tim.

"Is that all you asked me hear for?" Tim said a little annoyed.

"Well it's not like we are doing anything else and beside everyone else has move" Tim scrunched up his face, she was right.

"But I don't wanna get told off by Miss landing when she gets back and…" Alex interrupted.

"Of course you don't McGeek, you're the teacher's pet" She smiled at herself.

"No I'm not and don't call me that "Tim hissed.

"haha, so anyway what do you thinks going on?" She asked pulling Tim onto her chair.

"I don't know maybe it just some more people inspecting the school again" Tim said as he looked out the window at the birds.

"No, I saw them pull out a badge and show it Miss landing" Alex pulled at Tim's shirt to get his attention.

"Well I don't know we are on a naval base their probably just NIS asking about the missing petty officer" Tim said looking back at the birds as Alex carried on.

"Hey, don't you think I would have recognised the badge?" Alex's mother had been an NIS agent before she was shot down just over two years ago.

"Sorry I guess, maybe it's another agency"

"Well it's not PFPA or DIA or USPP or DSS or FBI or…" She could have gone on and on but Tim decided to stop her.

"Okay I get it, it's not one of the agencies you know but does it matter?" Just as Alex was about to answer Miss Landing came back into the room and two men in black stood just outside the door looking in. Miss Landing looked over at Tim and Alex but didn't say anything; she just carried on with her task.

"Um, class could I have your attention please?" she asked and waited.

"I regret to tell you that school will be closed for the week and…" Alex burst out at the sound of the teachers words.

"O yes!"

"Anyway, some students have been asked to stay behind" she looked over at the two mysterious men at the door, and then looked down at the paper in her hands and then looked back up at the class. "would the following student please stand up and make their way to the medical room, Tommy Green, Tara Winters , Timothy McGee, Amy Butterfield and Alexis Jones" she sighed and then looked back at the men in the door as the student got their things ready.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIN

"Hey!, probie" Tim could hear Tony's voice.

"What hap...d?" Tim asked as Tony pulled him up into a sitting position. "Come on McGee you fainted, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know I was just…" Tim stopped and thought about it.

"Well whatever McGee, as long as you think you can work" Tony was looking for something in the back of the car.

"Anyway, Ducky's back so Gibbs will probably send you down to him "

"Tony I would rather you didn't tell Gibbs" Tim felt pounding in his head again.

" Look McFaint, Gibbs is getting pissed with this case and if he finds out your keeping secrets he'll probably shoot you" Tony joked.

"yeah well I'll be fine Tony really" Tony looked at Tim with a questioning look.

"Okay McGee but if you faint again or start to look ill then either you go to Gibbs or I will" Tony said as he pulled Tim out the car, they headed to the office.


	4. Chapter 4

Tim sat at his desk, he was wondering were Gibbs and Ziva were, he hadn't seen them since he got in.

"So what did I miss last night?" Tim looked over at Tony who was leaning back on his chair.

"Not much, Gibbs sent everyone home. I woke up on Abby futon at about four A.M and told him about the look out and the chase, turned out we didn't get anything. Ummm, oh Ziva got called back here at about eight to help Gibbs with something" Tony threw a ball of paper over into Tim's bin.

"How come he didn't just get you to help?" Tim questioned.

"well other than the fact that my back is killing me, he said Ziva was better for the job"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCSNCISN CISNCISNCISNCISNCSNICNSICNSI C

8:30 A.M

Ziva got into the truck with Gibbs, he handed her a coffee and began to drive.

"So what do we have?" She asked taking a quick sip of her coffee.

"Got another dead petty officer"

"Any connection to the others?"

"Not that I could find, I'll get McGee to did when he gets in"

"How was this one killed?"

"Execution style"

"that's new ?" Ziva remembered, he she was the fourth body to be found.

"Yep" Ziva sipped more of her coffee as she took in Gibbs words, it just wasn't making sense.

"What ya thinkin?" He asked.

"Are you sure it is the same killer?"

"Yep same blue triangle on the wall"

"It's just the there is no connection between the victims and three different methods have been used to kill the victims. Execution, broken neck and strangulation." She stopped.

"It's almost like there are three different killers"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCINCISNCISNCISN CISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISN CISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISN CISN

"Don't you think is risky to re-activate Agent 2 ?"

"Why would it be, he has no memory"

"He' a federal agent, you remember how he reacted during training? It was noticeable and now he works with highly trained investigators"

"It doesn't matter do you really think a pathetic agency like NCIS can bring down this operation?"

"But what if he gets out of control? And beside last time the more he was active the more he began to remember"

"We still have Agent X, if we need to we'll sent her to terminate him"

"But I thought she was undercover in Russia?"

"Ha, we control her, she's the only project that completely worked"

"I still don't know"  
NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS CISNCISNCISNISNCISNCISNCISNC ISNCI

Gibbs and Ziva arrived at the crime scene at nine.

"Where Is Tony?"

"He's gone home for a shower, a change of clothes "

"And McGee?"

"He really wasn't looking good, told him not to come in till ten"

"That is very considerate of you"

"Well he's no good to the investigation if he can barely stand" Ziva let out a small giggle.

"Beside the local police gathered all the evidence and took photos, not much left to do, and the only witness is Israeli" Gibbs said as he pulled in.

"They do not speak English?"

"Nope"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCI

"How about if…" Tony stood in the bullpen flicking through photo's on the big screen, he'd been going on about connections between the victims none of which made sense or would work out.

"Look Tony, we need to start from the beginning "Tim suggested from his desk, he was holding his head in his hands trying to shield his eyes from the light.

"No, McGee what we need to do is get some kind of lead" Tony rubbed his chin then looked over to McGee noticing his head in his hands.

"You okay McGee?"

"yeah, just a head ache"

"You have been acting kinda odd lately" Tony moved over to McGee's desk.

"Yeah, I don't really know what it is, I just" Tim shook his head and looked up at Tony.

"Maybe you should go see Ducky?"

"No, I just think I need rest and probably aspirin" Tim smiled, trying to relieve Tony.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNNCISNCI SNCSNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNNCISNNCISNCISNC ISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNC ISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNC IS

"Can we trust Agent X ?"

"Why wouldn't we, she is completely under our control"

"I mean with Agent 2, you remember how they where"

"That doesn't mean anything"

"Oh but I think it does, we almost lost control of both of them last time"

"No we lost control of Agent 2, not Agent X"

"Then why use Agent 2, we should leave him dormant and find a more trust worthy Agent "

"While Agent 2 may not respond well when used, but he was one of our best and he's the only one out of our original batch that is still alive "

"That doesn't mean anything"

"Do you remember Russia?"

"How could I forget?"

"It was Agent 2 that made it possible"

"I still don't know, I don't think it's the best idea"

"Well I've already started to re-con"

"How he responding to it?"

"Not well but better than he did the first time"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISCISNCISNCISNCISNCISN CISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISN CISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISN CISNCISNCINCINSICNSICNSICNSI CNSICNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCI SNCISI

Ziva walked over to a young girl, about 15.

"Shalom, Hashem Sheli Ziva David"

Gibbs decided to look at the crime scene, he got there to find Ducky leaning over the body.

"Hey Duck, what ya doing here?"

"Ah, Jethro you know not to keep me from a body"

Gibbs smiled.

"So what do have Duck?"

"Well time of death was about five hours ago, so that's… around four AM, cause of death was a shot to the head execution style"

"I already knew that Duck"

"Yes well, I found a strange mark on the neck almost like a signature"

"Do you think it's linked to the blue triangle?"

"Perhaps but it's odd that our killer would start now"

"This is the third method used to kill the victim, maybe there more than one killer?"

"Maybe, but this is the first time this mark has come up, are you saying that a new player has joined our game?"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCINCISN CISN

"hey Abby!" Tony yelled over the music.

"HI Tony"

"So anything new?"

"Ha, that sounds like a joke"

"Yeah" Tony smiled.

"So what brings you down here then?"

"Thought I'd pay you a visit, that and McGee boring me"

"Oh yeah that reminds me, how is McGee?"

"I don't know, he's been acting weird lately, he said he's just tired, got a head ache"

"Well McGee doesn't like people to worry about him"

"Yeah, well it's probably just this case and the fact that he's been staring at a computer screen the whole time"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISCNCISNCI SNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCI SNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNNC ISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNC ISNCISNCISCISCISNCISNCISNCIS NICNS

"Did you get anything from the witness?" Gibbs turned to Ziva.

"She said it was dark and at first she didn't realise that there was a problem, she did pay much attention"

"Did she see what they looked like?"

"White male, tall, short hair, no visible scars or tattoos, dressed in black, she didn't see his face"

"Doesn't give us much to go on"

"She did however say that she thought she heard him speak to someone, probably through an earpiece"

"What did he say?"  
"She couldn't make much of it out, her English I defiantly not good, but she thinks he said, assignment complete AG 2 Waiting"

"Waiting for what?"

"She does not know he turned and she ran"

"She didn't see his face when he turned?"

"She was scared Gibbs, she just ran"

"Well at least we got something, even if it's nothing"

"Maybe when we get back abby will be able to find something on the surrounding security cameras"

**Any ideas? Next chapter will reveal even more. :D**

**Please Review xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Btw im putting Tim at about 15 or 16 in the flash backs for this chapter xxx P.S For this story Tim Mom died in a plane crash when he was 13 xxx**

"Tim!"

"beeilen drüben"

Tim gasped for air, what was going on? Where was he?

"Wir müssen gehen"

German? Tim blinked and looked around, it was snowing.

"Tim!" He looked over, it was Alex. She was screaming, her hair hanging in front of her face.

"Alex!" He called back to her.

"Eile" One of the Germans called.

Tim wanted to run over to Alex, why couldn't he?  
_I have to be dreaming_

"Was ist mit dem anderen?" What where they saying?

Tim looked around; he could see the red in the snow. Was it blood? Was it his?

"Alex!" He found himself calling without his own permission.

"Lassen Sie ihn brauchen wir nur das Mädchen" More German, Tim couldn't figure out what the hell was happening.

"Ti…mght" Alex went to shout again but her mouth was covered but one of the German as they loaded her onto one of the cars.

"Wait no Alex!"

Tim was left in the dark, without the German cars there was no light. He still couldn't move, it was cold, then he heard something through his earpiece.

_Wait why did I have an earpiece in?_

"Agent 2, Fall mode XXX 278 await further instructions" And then it went black.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNNCISNCISNNCISNCISNC ISNCINCISNCISNCISNNCISCISNCI SNCISNCISNCISNCISNNCISNCISNC IISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISN CISNCISNCISNICNSICNCISNCISNC ISN

"McGee?" Ziva stood in front of Tim's desk, she had got back about ten minutes ago, Gibbs had gone down to the lad to give Abby the evidence. McGee had been asleep when she got to the bullpen.

"McGee?" She said a little louder.

Tim Jumped in his seat a little confused at first then looked up at ZIva.

"Are you okay McGee?" Ziva asked.

"Look I'm fine, Okay? " McGee stood up and head out the bullpen to the men's room, not realising Ziva followed behind him.

Once Tim got into the men's room he washed his hands, like it was instinct but he couldn't figure out why. Then he looked at himself in the mirror, he had that look in his eyes, the one he had when he was a teenager.

Ziva entered a couple minutes after and locked the door, luckily they were the only ones in there.

"Who is Alex?" Ziva asked staying by the door.

"What?" how did Ziva Know?

"You were speaking in your sleep, you were saying Alex" Ziva waited.

"Alexis Jones" Tim said then stopped.

"Do you remember you dream?"

"Only a little"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ziva took a few steps closer.

"About the dream?" Tim looked at her through the mirror.

"If that's what you want to talk about, you have been acting rather odd lately"

"Yeah I know, just not sure why"

They stood in silence, Ziva waited for Tim to open up. It didn't look like it was gunna happen.

"Tim, I know I'm not to best person to talk to or open up but sometimes it is better to just talk to someone, I can be a good listener" Ziva stood by Tim, looking into the mirror.

"I don't know where to start"

"How about you tell me about Alexis?" She saw Tim smile at the thought of her but it was soon gone.

"We grew up together, she was my best friend"

"What was she like?" Ziva saw Alexis as her way in.

"She was amazing; we would go down by the river after school." Tim stopped and took a breather.

"It was like our own little world, no bullies, and no problems. Her mother died just a little while after she moved to California, her dad was a cop, worked late. She had a brother, Daniel. He was always out with his friends."

"She did not want to be left alone, yes?"

"Yeah, she hated it but I didn't mind. You see this was before Sarah was born and my parents would always be fighting, I just… hated the sound of them yelling"

"Your dream, it was about this?"

"No, it… it was" Tim had a look of confusion on his face Ziva could see something in his eyes but she didn't know what.

"I don't really remember but, there was snow, and it was dark. I think there were Germans; well I think it was German that they were speaking" Tim stopped again but this time he stayed silent waiting for Ziva to respond.

"What…umm, happened to Alexis?"

"I don't remember, the last time I saw her was just after my accident when I was sixteen"

"You're Camaro, right?"

"Yeah, she came to visit me in hospital a couple times but once I got out, I never saw her again"

"What about her farther?" Tim shook his head.

"Truth is I forgot about it till earlier this morning"

"What happened?"

"Look Ziva I know you mean well but I really think I should be getting back to work" Tim said and then suddenly went for the door and left.

NCISNCSNCISNCISNCISNCINCISNC ISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNC ISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNC ISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNC ISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNC ISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNC ISNC

"Okay so that's all the evidence?" Abby looked down at one small box on her table.

"Yep" Gibbs looked at Abby.

"Actually no, I need you to see if you can find anything on this" Gibbs handed over a photo taken of the body. It showed a think black line about four cm, it had an almost perfect hexagon in the centre of it and a triangle on the left end.

"What is it?"

"I think it's a signature"

"Right I'll see if I can link it to any other cases"

NCISNCSNCISNCISNCISNCINCISNC ISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNC ISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNC ISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNC ISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNC ISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNC ISNC

"Okay, so I agree, what's out next move?"

"We re-introduce Agent X, I think that she will give Agent 2 the push he needs"

"I hope your right, if this goes wrong the project could be exposed"

"Ha don't worry it will all go to plan"

**Well there you go guys, hope you enjoying this so far, keep reading.**

**Please review xxx **


	6. sorry not a chapter but please read

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have loads of course work to do, anyway also sorry this isn't a chapter.**

**I will be posting a chapter hopefully by the end of today I just wanted to know if there are any loose ends or if any one if confused with anything so that I can explain or fix it in the next chapter please, thank you and thanks to everyone who followed, favourite or commented on the story xxxx**


End file.
